osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Elric Von Hughes
Appearance: Overall Elric comes off as looking somewhat eccentric, with their exceedingly tall and lanky frame. They do enjoy messing with their student's by swapping genders and returning to class as a different one. Most usually when as either gender Elric will look in one of two ways. Male: When in their more male look, Elric's hair will usually be quite short, and half shaved on the right side, with the left side being longer and hanging down past his ear. His hair frames his dark hazel eyes. Standing at a very tall height, emphasizes their very lanky thin frame. Elric has very pale skin due to their usual habit of remaining inside and either smoking or snacking, while occasionally doing alchemical experiments in between snacks. Female: When in their more feminine look. Their hair will be somewhat longer this time going down to their shoulders, which is most often tied up in a messy bun with loose ringlets falling down to frame their face. Elric's figure fills out more in this form however they still retain their slightly lanky frame. However the pronounced curves of hip, thigh and breasts, are now quite noticeable when looking at Elric. Outfit: When Teaching Elric will almost always be seen wearing a combination of. A crisp deep red shirt under a black waistcoat, accented with bright red gemstones, along with a black tie. Long black pants and brightly polished leather shoes, along with a white lab coat which completes their look. Their other popular teaching combination is a black shirt under a red vest accented with black gemstones, along with a silvery cravat. A pencil skirt with a high thigh slit up the right side, and strapped heeled shoes cover their feet. One constant of Elric's choice of attire no matter what gender or look they go with on a particular day, is a small red stone on a bobby pin, threaded somewhere through their hair. When not teaching Elric usually wears either a loose lace crop top or singlet, along with denim shorts and black leather boots. Elric's choice of outfit usually never causes a problem, however there are the odd days where they grab the wrong clothes for the gender they are that day. Usually leading to a very funny mix-up and quick gender swap during class. Personality: Stoned Alchemist: When under the effects of their usual stock of mind altering and horizon expending substances, Elric's personality is somewhat interesting. Elric Retains their very high intellect, despite this they can come off as somewhat slow or ditzy due to how high they are at the time. Which usually means their teaching methods are somewhat strange. For instance explaining the expansion of the early universe in terms of the perfect amount of pizza toppings. Despite their....odd approach to their job, Elric's classes almost always have one of the highest passing grades in the school, no one is entirely sure why. Elric also enjoys snacking voraciously, usually having several different bags open on their desk. Elric enjoys spending time by themselves often laying down outside and napping or lazily snacking, occasionally being joined by some number of their students. Overall Stoned Elric comes across as lazy, sleepy, intelligent, and a good teacher. Elric is well aware of all the things they've done when not under the effect of their drugs and has a rather pragmatic feeling about it. They did it, they won't deny that it was them, but they're doing they best they can to live life and to make up for their mistakes by being a good teacher. Alchemist: When not stoned out of their mind, Elric is a completely different person. Becoming colder and more deadpan, they often respond to situations with force or by simply blowing away whatever is in their way. They hate most other people and instead of being bothered to deal with those who are in the area with them, would simply rather wipe out whoever's around. Meaning that Alchemist Elric can simply be described as a genocidal shut in. Alchemist Elric has a great respect for nature, and the way it flourishes, despite the way they have often twisted nature and their own body. They respect the natural progression of life, but enjoy taking it in weird turns and flipping it on its head. For anyone who knows them it's extremely obvious when Alchemist Elric is around. Luckily however he suffers from the same love and enjoyment of mind altering substances as Stoned Elric. Abilities: Alchemy: At a basic level, Elric's main ability is the use of both combative, and non-combative Alchemy. Elric's Alchemy is the ability to Alter what something is, using the other elements around it, or to change something into something else. While simple in explanation there are a near infinite number of ways in which Elric can use their Alchemy in both fights and everyday life, however there are rules as to how it works that they has to follow most of the time. * To Alchemically alter something, Elric must be touching it with either one of their hands, from there they has a circular range of about 50-100 meters depending on their focus/mental state/how high they are, that he can effect. * From there Elric can freely manipulate the shape and structure of non sentient things within that radius, for example making spikes of stone, or crafting weapons from the earth, using trace minerals. * Elric is also able to combine things together in a similar way making entirely new substances via his alchemical abilities. For example, combining iron and carbon to make steel, at a very basic level. * Similarly Elric is able to break things down into their more basic components. i.e. breaking down water into hydrogen and oxygen * Elric can't make two things at once in either hand. They can however, breakdown something in one hand, and rebuild something in the other. Elric cannot rapidly multiply something outside of special circumstance relating to their other abilities. Similarly to humans, Elric has trouble affecting androids or cyborgs directly with their Alchemy, however it becomes proportionally easier for him the less 'human' they are, in terms of body makeup and such. Another offset of Elric's Alchemy, is the free control they have over their body, most often seen in their constant shifting of genders. This has however also had several more subtle effects on them. For one Elric's Bones are considerably stronger than those of a regular person, while maintaining the structure and movement needed for bone. Similarly Elric's skin is much tougher and resilient than that of a normal human being while being no different in any other way. These subtle changes extend around much of Elric's body, making them generally much tougher than a normal human. These changes has been occurring over such a long standing period of time, that they're almost like a type of evolution in their own right. Rejuvenation: The reason why Elric is still alive and why they have been able to extend his life for so long. Rejuvenation is a process in which Elric takes a weakened or near death enemy, usually a human/mage/supernatural being: and using Alchemy, converts them into their distilled for lack of a better term 'life energy.' This energy takes the shape of a red gemstone, with its size correlating to how much energy it holds. From there Elric absorbs most of the energy held within the gemstone, using it to heal themselves and to add years onto their life. The energy they don't absorb is stored in another gem somewhere on their body. Elric is also able to do this to animals, however the stones they produce are of a much lower quality, and don't give nearly as much, as a trade off Elric doesn't need to nearly kill it first. Uses for Life Energy: * As one can imagine, raw energy like that stored within the red gems, offers a great boon to Elric in combat. When he absorbs energy, his wounds are healed, easily bringing him back from near death, so long as his brain is intact and alive. * Another use is that by augmenting his Alchemy with this energy, i.e. using it as a matrix to form his Alchemy around, dramatically increases the output and power of his alchemical abilities. This basic increase in power, can grant him the temporary ability to replicate matter. Using Alchemy on People: Outside of using it on themselves to swap around genders and play with their physical form, Elric is usually unable to affect other people with Alchemy, outside of turning them into stones. They can however use it freely on themselves, usually in order to mess with their gender. Equipment: Elric doesn't generally carry much in the way of equipment on themselves, usually just some amount of basic elements in their multitude of pockets in their lab coat to assist with any Alchemy they need to do in case they don't have the right stuff on hand. The red gem which contains the massive excess of energy Elric has acquired is almost always stored under their skin, and Elric is able to freely move it around their body with ease. Along with this is his journal of Alchemical notes and musings on the art of Alchemy. He'd kept this Journal ever since he first entered the cave, and within is a true treasure trove of collected knowledge, enough to jump-start many young people into the art. History: Born almost three millennia ago, very little happened to Elric until around his late teens, when he left his family. At this point in life, he'd already realized his general dislike of being around people. Leaving his home village in Egypt, he sought to learn things, and escape mass humanity in general. Making his way across his home country, he during one of his walks following the Nile river floodbank, found what looked like a deserted cave. Making his way through the dark cavern he found an old desiccated corpse clutching at a book. Prying the text from the skeletal dry fingers, he begun reading, and reading, and reading. The book contained the general principal of a type of sorcery known as 'Alchemy' or the power of deconstruction and re-construction, and the combination thereof. Elric was absorbed in the text, pouring over it, and eventually, gaining a practical understanding of the practical applications of Alchemy and how to use it. Elric spent two years in that cave, only leaving to forage for food at the nearby bank of the Nile. When he emerged he was probably the first combat ready Alchemist in a long time. Realizing that with his new powers he could finally achieve the solitude he dreamed off. He quickly chose a place to settle, and exterminated the inhabitants. It was almost laughably easy, like turning off a light, to wound them then turn them into fuel. At this point he'd figured out how the red stones worked from the book, and had destroyed the pages containing references to them, less some new Alchemist finds that book and decides to become a demigod. Relishing in his new domain of solitude, Elric's peace was soon disrupted by the arrival or a unit of the Pharaoh's army, seeking to know why an entire village had simply vanished. In annoyance Elric realized that these people, would always come looking for those he removed, and if so, he'd never find peace unless he became some kind of Mountain dwelling Hermit (And fuck that, Elric enjoyed his comforts, what young man didn't). During one of his cycles of entering and killing villages, one of them offered him a smoke, of some kind of dried herb......... The most wondrous thing occurred then, Elric felt himself slowly becoming calmer, and he no longer wanted to murder the person in front of him, and he also kinda felt like snacking, and napping, both at the same time........ That was the start of a beautiful relationship. Using those mind altering substances to get high, Elric found himself able to both live with and around people and not want to murder them. Until recently Elric's life was somewhat boring, overtime they slowly became less and less attached to their wholly male form, and using alchemy, shifted into a female one, when they were bored of that, they switched back. So started a cycle of Elric's gender-fluidity. Elric's use of stone transference has always been a somewhat morally grey area, they know it's wrong but have very little desire to stop living their life. Often now they go out searching for a killer of one description or another and use them to refuel and add to their stone. When Elric isn't stoned however, they're likely to simply turn the nearest village into stones and recharge that way. Since the school of Osaka Gakuin 42 opened, Elric has assumed a post there as a chemistry teacher, and professor of Alchemy to those who he can stand to teach, and who can keep up with their......Strange teaching methods. The reason for his employment being, the school would rather them at OG42 teaching and stoned, instead of out in the world, because even though Elric likes being stoned, the danger they pose to those around them should they not be is tremendous. Trivia: * Elric has the potentially to be a very dangerous Antagonist. * Roughly their rank is 'Commander' however given the power and versatility of their skillset, it is possible for them to be as strong as 'Dragon' level antagonists. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Teacher Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Female Category:Accepted Character